


Don't leave me(Just hold me).

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt, Love, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Jillian didn't believe in love until they found each other. Everything is color pink with rainbows and unicorns and love and flowers, etc. They were just happy and in love but...what happens when this person from the past comes to the firehouse? Will that change something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This love.

Some people make fun of when people fall in love with someone, the way they sometimes change for that person, the way they talk about them, the way they look at them, the way they talk when they are together, etc. Some people really don't believe in love, even if they want to, they don't, but why? They tell people love does not exist, they say is not true and there's no such thing as _'...they lived happily ever after'_ . That only exist on fairy movies. How can someone fall in love with someone in one day if they never met before? How can someone say they are in love if you say you met him/her on a dream? How can you say you're in love with someone if you met him/her for one night? How can you give something you love or something you are for a person that you just saw once? See? That only happens on fairy tails.

There was once a girl called Amanda. She was beautiful, intelligent, shy but very cheerful. And, she was voluptuous. The only problem was, she was head over heels in love with a guy called Xolani, who was also known as "X". He went to the same school as Amanda. Xolani was the most popular guy at school for his looks, his love of sport and for his love of the girls. Amanda never told anyone how she felt about Xolani and she never cared about what other students had to say about him. They would say things like, "You know Xolani – he's got the looks and all that but, hey, he's a troublemaker and a heartbreaker."She would just giggle at this and shake the words from her head. In fact, it just made her love for Xolani grow stronger and stronger. Xolani never noticed Amanda, no matter how hard she tried to express herself to him, until one day...

As they were busy rotating between classes, they bumped into one another. Amanda dropped her books and Xolani helped to pick them up. As they were both picking up the books – only one was left on the floor and they both stooped to pick it up simultaneously. Neither let go of the book. They gazed into each other's eye and there was a chemistry between them that neither could explain. Eventually Xolani let go of the book and they parted ways.Amanda never stopped thinking about what had happened. She was determined to tell Xolani how she felt. Once again, the problem was that she didn't know where to start because she had never spoken to him before. She was also scared – it was rare for a girl to declare her love for a boy. On the other hand, Xolani never stopped talking to all his friends about this girl he had met. He then decided to tell the girl – little and lovely Amanda – how he felt. She accepted Xolani as her boyfriend. After a while, Xolani started nagging Amanda to have sex with him. But she wasn't comfortable with this. But, as she was scared of losing him – she was so besotted with this guy – she finally agreed. But, after they had sex, Xolani told Amanda get dressed and go away. Once she'd left, she realised that he hadn't said "I love you"...It turns out that Xolani was never interested in Amanda. He only wanted to sleep with her and then to be rid of her. Amanda was devastated and she gave up on her life. All in all, real love does not exist.

That's at least a myth, we also know the story about Romeo and Juliet, how they died for each other. For so many people, love is bullshit and love is hard, love is not like the movies, love is something that doesn't exist. But for Erin and Holtzmann...that was different. They both never believed in love. Erin didn't because no one ever liked her since she was the ghost girl, she was just someone that no one loved or wanted to love, she never had a real relationship, yeah, she gave her first kiss but she never had a relationship with that person, with no one to be honest and the only times she finally thought someone really liked her, he made fun of her in front of the whole school, the other, was a girl, they kissed and Erin tried to ask her out but of course, the girl denied such thing and made fun of her calling her "dyke ghost girl" . And for Holtzmann, people just looked for her because she was attractive and when they needed Holtz to do their homeworks or works, Jillian has always been attracted to girls so they all made fun of her behind her back and some girls just used her, in the last year of school, they all made fun of her saying things she said or did with them, it was awful. So no, neither of them believed in love...why would they?

But...after they met, that completly change...Holtzmann and Erin met each other for Abby, Holtzmann at the time was working with Abby and Erin went to where they were working looking for Abby to camplain about something she did, she waited for Abby to stop complainin about her soup when she heard a soft and sexy voice behind her saying 'Come here often?'. When Erin turned around to see who it was, she saw this beautiful blonde, resting her feet on the work bench with this crazy hair, big googles and a big smirk on her face. Erin didn't know how to feel when she saw her in there. She started sweating but hide it. When they shook their hands an electricity ran through their bodies, staring at each toher but hiding it from each other. That's what they did for a while, hide what they really felt until one day, some of those nights when all you want is to get drunk and forget about all the things you have in your life at the moment. For Erin it wasn't good to get drunk since she always said all she felt, bad thing was that Holtzmann was the one she got drunk with and Holtzmann was not drunk so she heard all Erin had to say about her. Holtzmann waited until Erin was sober enough to talk about it. Words and a sweet and passionate kiss were the one who helped them to get together. After all, they think love really exist.

Erin yawned and stretched while yawning again. She finally sigh and looked at her right, smiling because her sleepy engineer had all her hair over her face, little snores coming out of her mouth. Erin giggled when she saw Holtzmann like that and took her phone. It was weird when Erin woke before Holtzmann so everytime she did, she took a picture of her girlfriend. Erin giggled and left her phone back on the nighstand. Erin leaned down to kiss Holtzmann's arm, leaving a trail of kisses up to her arm until she kissed her naked shoulder. Erin kissed her naked back and giggled when she heard Holtz groaning. 

 _"Morning babe."_ Erin smiled. She put a lock of hair behind Holtz's ear and kissed her cheek. _"Time to wake up sleepy head."_

 _"No."_ Holtzmann groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover her face.

_"Come on, Holtz. We have to go to the firehouse with Patty and Abby."_

_"We are always early, it won't hurt if we get there a little late."_

Erin sigh. _"Well...I thought about having a shower together before we leave but...since you still want to sleep, I think I'll have to get to work alone."_ Erin was about to stand up when she felt a hand pulling her by the arm making her lay down in bed and face Holtzmann.

Erin giggled and Holtzmann smiled. _"Hey there."_

 _"Hey."_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann moved so her back was now lying on the bed, she sigh and she felt Erin straddling her lap and grabbed Erin by the waist. She looked at Erin and Erin was smiling, she leaned down and kissed Holtzmann's lips lightly. Holtzmann loved when Erin kissed her that way, so soft and sweet, Holtzmann moaned into the kiss and depended the kiss by pulling Erin closer to her body, skin to skin, Holtzmann loved Erin's skin, so soft and smooth. Holtzmann roamed her hands on Erin's back and this time, Erin was the one who moaned. Erin pulled away and smiled against Holtzmann's lips.

 _"I love you so much."_ Holtzmann said softly against Erin's lips and smiled.

Erin smiled even more. _"I love you more."_ Erin pecked Holtzmann's lips. Erin kissed Holtzmann's neck and left a trail of kisses down her neck until she was near her breasts. Erin looked up at Holtzmann. Erin smirked and licked on up on between Holtzmann's breasts.

Holtzmann closed her eyes and bit her lip. _"Erin..."_

 _"Yes?"_ Erin looked up and smirked.

 _"D-Don't tease."_ Holtzmann bit her lip.

 _"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."_ Erin smirked and licked Holtzmann's nipple. Holtzmann moaned and Erin bit it.

Holtzmann rolled them so now she could be on top. _"You're such a tease."_

Erin giggled. _"Can't help it."_

Holtzmann shook her head and kissed Erin's neck, sucking on Erin's weak spot. Erin closed her eyes and moaned. _"I love that sound."_ Holtzmann smirked. Holtzmann left a trail of kisses down her stomach until she was on her thighs. Holtzmann was about to kiss them but Erin stopped her. Holtzmann looked up. _"Yes, my dairling?"_

 _"We should really get ready."_ Erin kissed Holtzmann's forehead and then stood up, letting the sheet fall from her body, letting Holtzmann stare at her whole naked body. Holtzmann stood on her elbows and bit her lip. _"Like what you see?"_

Holtzmann chuckled and nodded. _"A lot if I must say."_

Erin giggled and walked to the bathroom. _"Come over here and you'll get to kiss and touch everything you want."_ Erin bit her lip and closed left the bathroom door open so Holtzmann could go with her.

Holtzmann smiled and stood up running to the bathroom, she wrapped her arms around Erin's waist and kissed her neck. _"I'm right here."_

Erin turned around and wrapped her arms around Holtzmann's neck. _"Thought you would decide to come."_

 _"How could I not?"_ Holtzmann winked at Erin and she blushed. _"Now, let's shower, shall we?"_ Holtzmann grabbed Erin's thighs making Erin wrap her legs around her waist and Holtzmann walked them to the bath making Erin laugh. 

Erin kissed Holtzmann's lips lightly and bit her lip. _"We shall."_

***************

 _"Why you guys so late?"_ Patty asked smirking.

 _"No reason."_ Holtzmann said looking at Erin and winking at her.

Erin blushed. _"The thing is that we are here now."_ Erin nodded and smiled.

 _"Mmm...someone got a goooood morning shower."_ Abby whispered to Patty and they laughed.

Erin looked at them. _"I heard that."_

Abby looked at her. _"Am I wrong?"_ Abby smiled and pointed to her own neck.

Erin looked in the mirror and saw a big hickey. "Holtz..." Erin whispered and looked at Abby. She blushed. _"I-I um...oh screw you."_ Erin walked to Holtzmann's lab. 

Abby and Patty laughed. _"One day, we are going to catch them doing that thing."_ Abby laughed. 

Erin looked for Holtzmann. _"Babe? You here?"_

 _"Right here, baby!"_ Holtzmann jumped and smirked. _"Hey hot stuff."_

Erin smiled. _"What are you working on?"_

 _"I'm adding some new guns to your pack so you can have even more power."_ Holtzmann smiled.

_"You know, Abby and Patty would think you only give me new things because I'm your girlfriend."_

_"I'm working on new things for them too, don't worry about it."_ Holtzmann grabbed Erin's waist and pulled her closer until their lips were inches apart. Holtzmann looked into Erin's lips and then her eyes. _"You're really beautiful, you know that?"_

Erin blushed and smiled. _"You are even more."_

Holtzmann shook her head. _"Not true, baby."_ Holtzmann kissed Erin's lips lightly. Erin kissed back and wrapped her arms around Holtzmann's neck. Holtzman roamed Erin's back and then grabbed her ass squeezing it. 

Erin jumped a little and then pulled away. _"Babe! Not here."_ Erin chuckled.

 _"And why not?"_ Holtzmann bit her lip and kissed Erin's neck.

Erin closed her eyes and moaned quietly. _"T-They can catch us."_

 _"Wouldn't that be funny?"_ Holtzmann said brushing Erin's neck.

Erin shook her head and pulled away. She giggled and pecked Holtzmann's lips. _"No, it wouldn't. You'll have to wait."_ Erin said walking down the stairs again.

 _"No fun!"_ Holtzmann yelled and Erin laughed a little.

 _"Hey girl, why so red?"_ Patty smirked.

_"Stop that, ok? You'll just make it worse."_

Abby laughed. _"I never saw Erin this way, it's crazy and totally new."_ Patty laughed and went up the stairs to Holtzmann's lab.

Erin looked at Abby who was already staring at her. _"What?"_

Abby smiled. _"You've never been like this and it's funny but very cute."_

Erin smiled and sigh. _"I know."_

 _"I remember you telling me that you would never fall in love with someone and never believe in love again."_ Abby laughed. _"Funny that now you're the one in love and going crazy for someone."_

Erin laughed a little and nodded. _"I know but...I can't help it."_ Erin rested her head on one of ehr hands. _"Jillian is so..."_ Erin smiled. _"I don't have words to describe it."_

_"With the huge smile you have in your face, you are already decribing it."_

Erin looked at Abby again and smiled. _"You know...it's been two years since we've been dating."_

 _"I'm aware of that."_ Abby nodded.

 _"I was thinking that maybe I could..."_ Erin looked at her hands. _"I don't know...that I could-"_

 _"Tell me is not what I'm thinking."_ Abby said with wide eyes.

Erin looked at her. _"It depends on what you are thinking."_

 _"Asking her to marry you?"_ Abby whispered so no one could hear.

_"I mean, not asking her but...kind of start talking about it to see what she thinks about."_

Abby covered her mouth. _"Oh my god! You really want to-"_

Erin covered her mouth with her hands. _"Shhh! They can hear us Abby!"_ Erin whispered/yelled to Abby.

 _"You really do love her, oh my god. This is so cute."_ Abby smiled and hugged Erin.

Erin laughed a little. _"I mean, I do, I love Holtz more than anything in my life and I would like to spend my entire life with her."_ Erin smiled. _"Ugh, that sounded so cheesy, my god. I'm becoming one of those clumsy couples."_

 _"Oh, sweetie, you two became one of those clumsy couples since you two started dating."_ Abby chuckled.

Erin rolled her eyes and laughed. _"You are probably right."_

 _"I know I'm damn right."_ Abby smirked.

Erin laughed. _"So...what do you think about that?"_

Abby sigh and grabbed Erin's hands. _"All I want is for my friends to be happy, I know you guys are already and I bet this will make you guys even happier. I think Holtzy is going to love the idea and she's going to say yes."_

Erin smiled. _"Well, tonight I'm going to start talking about it and see what her reaction is."_

 _"Wish you luck."_ Abby smiled. Erin smiled and sigh.

 _"Jillian Holtzmann I'm gonna beat your ass!"_ Patty yelled. Erin and Abby looked at the stairs and saw Holtzmann running.

 _"If Patty asks, I left."_ Holtzmann said running to the basement and hiding in the Ecto-1.

Patty looked at Erin and Abby. _"Where is she?"_

_"What happend?"_

_"She scared the hell out of me and no one does that to me."_

Erin laughed. _"She left, she's not here."_

Patty sigh. _"I'll find her."_ Patty shook her head.

 _"Let her be, you know how Holtz is."_ Erin said laughing a little.

 _"Oh you're just protecting her because she's your girlfriend."_ Patty sat and shook her head. Abby and Erin laughed.

***************

Holtzmann kissed Erin's thighs and left a trail of kisses up her stomach. She kissed her neck licking all the hickeys she made jsut a few moments ago. Holtzmann's leg pressed into Erin's crotch and pressed making Erin moan. 

_"J-Jillian...I-I...I c-can't take another orgasm."_

Holtzmann smirked and kissed Erin's lips lightly. _"Bet you can."_

Erin giggled and shook her head. _"Maybe later."_ Erin was out of breath. 

 _"Have I told you that you look so gorgeous when you are totally naked? Plus with no make-up."_ Holtzmann said nipping on Erin's earlobe.

Erin smiled and blushed. _"You have."_

 _"Well, I'll never get tired of repeating that."_ Holtzmann smiled and giving Erin's forehead a light kiss before laying down beside her, pulling Erin into her arms and getting comfortable. 

Erin wrapped her arms around Holtzmann and rested her head on Holtz's chest. _"Babe?"_

 _"Yes, my love?"_ Holtzmann had her eyes closed and was rubbing Erin's arms with her fingertips.

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure you can, what's up?"_

_"What do you think about um...marriage?"_

Holtzmann froze and opened her eyes. _"Marriage?"_

 _"Yeah."_ Erin bit her lip waiting for an answer.

_"Well...a few years ago I didn't believe in marriage or even love but...I do believe in that now so...I'm ok with it. I think that people get married because they love each other more than anything."_

Erin nodded. _"Good."_

_"Do you believe in marriage?"_

Erin nodded. _"I do actually."_

Holtzmann nodded. _"Good."_

They stayed in silence for a while before Erin started talking again. _"I-I didn't make things awkward, did I?"_

Holtzmann chuckled and kissed Erin's forehead. _"Of course not, babe. Don't worry about it."_

_"I just...I thought that maybe-"_

_"Hey...look at me."_ Erin looked up and looked at Holtzmann, her eyes glowing as always. _"Why would you make things awkward? Just because you believe in marriage? I'll tell you something and you'll probaly freak out by this but I feel like I need to say it. Never in my life, I believed that I was going to end up with someone, I thought that after all the jokes and things I got through, I was going to end up alone, I didn't believe in love but...when I met...that changed and I believed in love. After a year and a half of us dating, I started thinking how would it be if I asked you to marry me and if we got married and all and...it made me smile, really. So yes, I do believe in marriage and I do want to marry you, don't know when but I do."_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin had tears in her eyes and smiled. _"I want to marry you too."_ Erin sniffed. _"Of course not now, I mean, we don't have to rush things but...yeah, I'll say yes the day you ask me or I'll love to ask you. I don't know."_ Erin laughed and so did Holtzmann. Erin caressed Holtzmann's cheek. _"I love you."_

 _"I love you even more."_ Holtzmann smiled and kissed Erin's lips lightly.


	2. You're not welcomed in here.

_"Hey Patty! Come here, a moment, my precious Patricia."_ Holtzmann smiled and walked to the lab.

Patty followed her. _"No, I'm not proving one of your new inventions, Abby and Erin can do that, I'm sure your girl would be more than happy to prove them."_ Patty said furrowing her eyebrows.

_"Oh my sweet Patty, I don't need you to prove one of my inventions, I need you to do me a favor. I know you are good at simulating. Well, kind of."_

Patty raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms. _"What is exactly what you need, Holtzy?"_

_"You see, yesterday after an amazing sex, Erin and I-"_

Patty raised her hand stopping Holtzmann. _"Yo, I don't need to know your sex life, if you may skip that part please."_

Holtzmann chuckled. _"Ok so, Erin started talking about marriage something I never thought she would, at least not for the moment-"_

_"Don't tell me you want me to break up with her for you. You two look so damn happy! Maybe it was a thought and maybe she just wanted to share it with you, you really don't have to break up with her, she loves you waaaaay to much Holtzy and I can see that you are also happy and-"_

_"IwanttoaskhertomarrymeandIneedyoutoaskherthesizeoftheringsheuses."_ Holtzmann said like she was on a marathon and smiled.

 _"I'm sorry? Say it again, man it seemed like you're flash, dude, please calm down."_ Patty shook her head. 

Holtzmann took a deep breath and sigh.  _"I want to ask her to marry me and I need you to ask her the size of the ring she uses."_

 _"Oh my...are you serious?!"_ Patty smiled.

 _"Shhh, they could hear us!"_ Holtzmann looked behind Patty to make sure there was no one. _"Yes, I love Erin way to much and yeah, it's been 2 years but, the time that they will take making the ring, plus the planification of how I'm going to propose to her, it will take long so, it's not like I'm asking her tomorrow."_ Holtzmann chuckled a little.

_"So wait, she said she wanted to marry you and you were already thinking about it?"_

_"I was, of course I didn't tell her, bu yes, I want to be the one proposing to her."_

Patty smiled. _"You really do love her, don't ya? I mean, when I first met you, you said love was bullshit even tho you were crazy for Erin, now look at ya, crazy for her."_

Holtzmann smiled and tried to hide her blush. _"Yeah well, Erin totally changed that."_

 _"I can totally tell."_ Patty smiled. _"I will help, don't ya worry, I know exactly how I can do it. I'm happy for ya, seriously."_

_"Thanks Patty, I knew I could count with you."_

_"You know you guys can count on me, always."_ Patty hugged Holtzmann and laughed. _"Damn it, we'll have a weeding pretty soon! Thought Kevin was the first one getting married with his girl but it seems like you guys are winning."_

Holtzmann laughed a little. _"Erin still has to say yes."_

_"Oh come on, she was the one who started talking about that, of course she's going to say yes."_

_"I know but...I don't know, I'm nervous. Should I do it? Should I wait? Oh my god, now I'm doubting."_ Holtzmann shook her head and grabbed her head.

 _"Hey, Holtzy, calm down. Like you said, is not like you're proposing tomorrow, you still got time and yes, I do think is a good idea and I think you should go for it."_ Patty nodded.

Holtzmann nodded and sigh. _"You're right, yeah sure."_

 _"Woah, I've never seen you this nervous. Gilbert really changed you."_ Patty laughed.

 _"Oh shut up."_ Holtzmann laughed and did Patty. _"Now, I do need you to proving one of my toys, come on, it will be for you fi it works, I promise."_

Patty sigh and shook her head. _"Just because it will be mine, come on."_

Holtzmann smiled and clapped like a little girl, she grabbed the gadget and ran to the roof.

***************

 _"Soooo, did you guys talk about it?"_ Abby smiled.

 _"We did, actually and she told me that she also wanted to marry me."_ Erin smiled. _"Just that, I told her that not now, even tho I would say yes if she asked me in this very moment."_ Erin sigh.

_"Are you thinking about buying the ring?"_

_"I am I just have to know her size that I'm kind of sure I know."_ Erin looked at Abby.

 _"I can find out."_ Abby smiled.

_"Would you?"_

_"I would and I will."_ Abby smiled and stood up. _"I'll go talk to Holtzy."_ Abby winked at her and went to Holtzmann's lab.

 _"My girl, Erin! Just the girl I was looking for."_ Patty smiled and sat down. 

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah well, remember you told me you liked this ring?"_ Patty showed it to her.

_"Sure, I love it."_

_"Well, I decided to give it to you."_ Patty smiled.

 _"Really?"_ Erin smiled.

 _"Yeah sure, I have more of those."_ Patty gave it to Erin and smiled.

 _"Wow, thank Patty."_ Erin tried it but it was too big. _"Damn, it doesn't fit."_

 _"Really? What is your size then?"_ Patty looked at her.

 _"I'm 6."_ Erin looked at her and gave it to Patty again.

 _"Oh my bad, I'm a 9."_ Patty laughed and shook her head. _"Then I'll get you one so we can match."_

 _"Oh, Patty, you really don't have to do that."_ Erin smiled.

"Don't say anything, I will." Patty smiled.

 _"Thank you."_ Erin smiled and then cleared her throat. _"So um...have you um...have you talked to Holtz?"_

_"Not really, I just played with one of her toys in the roof and then she went back to work. She's very into her work."_

Erin nodded. _"Right."_

_"You alright?"_

_"Would it be weird if I asked her to marry me any time soon?"_

Patty had her eyes open wide and opened her mouth to say something. _"I um...I d-don't know. Have you talked about this with Holtzy?"_

_"I have, yesterday night, I'm just not sure if she wants to get married and I bet she thinks I don;t want to right now because I said I wanted but not now, I feel that I screwed up."_

_"Don't you worry, my girl. Holtzy loves you way too much and you haven't screwed anything."_ Patty smiled. 

Erin smiled. _"I know she loves me and I love her too."_

 _"I can see that."_ Patty smiled.

 _"Erin I couldn't...oh hey Patty."_ Erin and Patty looked at Abby.

_"What's up, Abs?"_

_"Oh nothing, I was just-"_

_"She was trying to get Holtzmann's size so I can buy her the ring."_

Patty's eyes windened again. _"Oh well I mean, you'll find out soon."_ Patty smiled.

 _"I'll try to ask her again later but I don't think she will tell me."_ Abby sat down.

 _"Oh well, no problem. I'll go get her some water."_ Erin smiled and grabbed a bottle then headed upstairs with Holtzmann.

Patty hit Abby's arm. _"You can't ask her again."_

 _"Ouch! Why not?"_ Abby touched her arm.

_"Cause Holtzy wants to propose to her. I already have Erin's size."_

_"How did you- Wait, Holtz wants to propose to Erin?"_ Abby smiled.

_"Yes girl, I'm actually going with her so they can make the ring, Holtzy already knows how the ring is going to be and it will be perfect."_

Abby clapped. _"Oh my god then what should I tell Erin?"_

_"Well, try to distract her or something, I don't know, make her forget about the ring."_

_"That won't be easy at all, she's super excited about it."_

_"You'll plan something, babygirl."_ Patty nodded.

 _"Holtz?"_ Erin asked looking around. _"Holtz?"_ She called again while walking to Holtzmann's lab.

Holtzmann jumped behind her and grabbed her waist. _"Boo!"_

Erin jumped and turned around to face Holtzmann. _"Jillian!"_ Erin hit Holtzmann in the arm and Holtzmann laughed. _"You scared me!"_

 _"I'm aware of that."_ Holtzmann laughed. 

 _"It's not funny at all, Holtzmann."_ Erin pouted.

 _"Aww, my sweet Erin is mad?"_ Holtzmann pouted and smiled. She took a step closer to Erin.

Erin looked at her. _"You scared me."_

Holtzmann pecked Erin's lips. _"You still mad?"_ Said against Erin's lips.

 _"Just a little."_ Erin whispered.

Holtzmann kissed her lips lightly, pulling her by the waist. As soon as the kiss started, it ended. _"Now?"_

 _"If you keep kissing me and don't pull away then probably, I won't be mad anymore."_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann smirked. _"I was waiting for you to say that."_ Holtzmann was about to kiss Erin again but Abby came into the lab.

_"Um...guys? Sorry to interrupt you but uh, Holtz there's someone looking for you."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann and Holtzmann sigh. _"Let them come up."_

Abby looked behind her. _"You can come in."_ Abby looked at Holtzmann and then left.

Holtzmann tensed and Erin looked behind her. There was a man standing in there, staring at them, he looked a little dissapointed and also mad. Erin couldn't help but notice that he had the same eyes as Holtzmann, also he was blonde, was he...?

 _"Jillian."_ The man finally talked after a few seconds of justt standing in there. 

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Holtzmann sounded serious. Holtzmann never talked in that way.

Erin looked at Holtzmann and saw fear in Holtzmann's eyes. _"Holtz?"_

Holtzmann looked at Erin and smiled a little. _"Everything's ok, baby. Why don't you go with Abby and Patty while I talk to this man?"_

Erin nodded. _"Sure."_ Erin smiled a little and kissed Holtzmann's cheek. Erin looked at them man while she walked to the stairs. She looked at Holtzmann one last time and Holtzmann smirked at her even though her eyes were showing fear. Erin sigh and walke down the stairs.

Holtzmann's smile dissapeared and she looked at them man again. _"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Not happy to see your father again?"_

_"Why would I be? You kicked me out of MY house!"_

_"You needed to learn the leason, Jillian."_

_"Don't call me JIllian."_ Holtzmann shook her head.

The man shook his head and looked at her again. _"You haven't changed at all."_

_"I changed more than you think. To a better person, actually."_

He laughed. _"Better person? You are an engineer and a dyke."_

 _"And I'm proud."_ Holtzmann crossed her arms.

He shook his head. _"Jillian...you still have time to change."_

_"It's Holtzmann and no, I'm good just like I am."_

_"Holtzmann is not-"_

_"Holtzmann it is. You were never my father so I don't want and don't need you name. I rather have my grandfather's name. He was my father."_

_"Jillian, come with me, I promise everything's going to be ok and you'll be alright."_

_"I already am! Can't you understand that?! I'm happy! I'm ok!"_ Holtzmann had tears in her eyes.

_"You are not! Look at you! You're a woman, not a man,  you still flirt with girls and-"_

_"I don't anymore."_ He looked at Holtzmann and was about to smile. _"She is my girlfriend and she's the woman I love and I want to spend my entire life with."_

He shook his head. _"You are-"_ He raised his hand and Holtzmann stopped him.

 _"Leave before you regret it!"_ Holtzmann yelled at him never looking away.

 _"Or what? You will fight me?"_ He laughed.

_"No, but I have a friend who will if you don't leave now. All I need to do is scream and he will be here any second."_

_"I don't believe you."_ He grabbed her by the neck and pressed ehr against the wall.

 _"Kevin! Kevin!"_ Holtzmann yelled and tried to hit him but she couldn't.

 _"Holtzmann?!"_ Kevin and Erin came up to the lab and saw Holtzmann against the wall. _"Leave her alone!"_ He grabbed him by the shirt and throw him tot he floor.

Erin ran to Holtzmann and hold her. _"Holtz? Baby?"_

Kevin kicked him and made him stand up. _"Get out!"_

He looked at Holtzmann. _"I-I'll come back."_ He looked at Erin and then left.

Kevin looked at Holtzmann and Erin. _"Holtz? You alright?"_

Holtzmann took deep breaths and smiled a little. _"Sure thing, boy."_

Kevin smiled. _"Did you see that? Was that good?"_

Holtzmann nodded. _"It was, thank you, man."_

 _"You're welcome."_ He smiled.

Erin caressed her cheek. _"Babe? You alright?"_

Holtzmann looked at Erin and nodded slowly. _"I am now, don't worry."_

_"How can I not when he shoved you to the wall?! Who was that?"_

_"He was my um...my father."_

Erin studied Holtzmann's face and kissed her forehead, hugging her tight. Holtzmann hugged Erin abck and hide her face into Erin's neck, letting some tears fall down. Erin heard Abby and Patty walking into the lab and she looked at them, Erin shook her head slowly and Patty and Abby exchanged looks, they nodded and at Erin and with Kevin, they went downstairs to leave Holtzmann and Erin alone. Erin hummed one of favorite songs of Holtz and rested her head in Holtzmann's. After a few minutes, Holtzmann sigh and looked up at Erin, Erin looked at Holtz and smiled a little.

 _"Hey, hot stuff."_ Holtzmann smiled a little.

Erin smiled a little. _"Hey there, beautiful."_ Erin kissed Holtzmann's nose and Holtzmann giggled.

_"I'm sorry for what happend."_

_"You shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault at all."_

Holtzmann sigh and rested her head on Erin's shoulder. _"Holtzmann is the last name of my mom, I changed my last name because it was a shame to use my father's last name. I don't even remember what it was his last name."_ Erin was playing with Holtzmann's curls and just listened to her. _"He left us when I was just 6, I was old enough to understand things and I asked my mom to change my last name, my mom and my grandfather were always there for me, they never left me, even when I told them I was gay. After a few years, my grandfather had a heart attack, he died, I was jsut 17. It hurt like hell and he just left us...we missed him like crazy, we only had each other until my father appeared...h-he killed my mom."_ Erin tensed a little but kept holding Holtzmann. _"I thought he was still on jail and that's why I never talked about it, horrible past. I had to stay with him and well, after he knew what I was doing, he kicked me out of my own house, a house that my mom and my grandfather gave me. After that I had no where to go, I had to go to college and I didn't go for a few days...Dr. Gorin helped me a lot. I lived with her for like 2 years. She also believed in me. She always has."_ Holtzmann sniffed. _"You can say something, you know?"_ Holtzmann chuckled a little.

Erin smiled a little. _"I'm just letting you talk, I don't want to interrupt you."_

_"I think I finished. Unless you want me to answer questions."_

Erin shook her head slowly. _"I don't have any questions."_

Holtzmann nodded slowly. _"Then I finished."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"I'm really sorry about this, also that I'm so weak that I couldn't protect you, I should have stayed near of you."_

 _"You kidding? You're the strongest woman I know. Remember when you used that swiss army knife I gave you? Or when you fought all those ghost? What about when you saved Abby? You saved her and saved us."_ Erin smiled and so did Holtzmann. _"You're my hero."_

Erin shook her head and smiled. _"Don't be silly."_

 _"I'm silly, sorry for that."_ Holtzmann shrugged her shoulders. _"You'll have to deal with it."_

 _"I'd love to deal with it, I've been for like 3 years, before we dated."_ Erin laughed a little.

Holtzmann laughed a little. _"Right."_ Holtzmann looked at her feet.

Erin looked at Holtzmann and grabbed her face in her hands. Holtzmann looked at Erin. Erin smiled a little and kissed Erin's lips lightly. Holtzmann kissed back and smiled a little. Erin pulled away and smiled. 

 _"I love you."_ Erin rested her forehead on Holtzmann's.

 _"I love you more."_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _"You sure you are ok now?"_ Erin looked into Holtzmann's eyes.

 _"Yes I am."_ Holtzmann smiled a little. She leaned in and kissed Erin's lips lightly.

***************

After a few hours of asking Holtzmann how she was and if everything was ok, all Holtzmann could say is that she was ok and everything was just fine, what else could she say? The truth so they will get even more worried? Not a good idea. She just told Erin part of her past, something she never did with anyone, that was between her and her mind. Of course she was going to tell Erin some day, after all Erin was her girlfriend, her person, the woman she wanted to spend her life with, of course Erin was going to know, jsut she never thought that this way. She kept asking herself how he found her, why would he try to talk to her again? All this years, she's been alone with no one, he didn't want her in his life, why now? She was ok with her life, she was happy and he had to come. Not fair. He was never her father, not even legally, she's always been Jillian Holtzmann, her grandfather was her father, and he was a good father. He was always the one she could talk to, he was her shoulder to cry, her best friend at the time, her only friend(of course her mother was too). He believed in her and he believed in what she was doing. After she lost them, Dr. Gorin was the only person Jillian had, no one was there for her, but Dr. Gorin was, she believed in her. Jillian was thankful for that, at least for a time she was not alone anymore. And then Abby came to her life. Her only friend. Holtz was happy about it, her only friend and she actually believed in her and loved her for who she was. After that Erin and Patty came, their new family.

At first Holtzmann didn't want to involve her feelings for Erin with their friendship, Erin was a good friend and she was straight...or at least that was what she thought in that time. She remember the first time they kissed. They were on a hunting, acording to Patty, this house was one of the most scariest place of all New York, they used to kill people in there, they were first slaves and then, they killed them after a few weeks, they enjoyed to see them suffering and begging to stop. At first, Patty was not sure if they should be in there but of course, Abby, Erin and Holtz, convinced her. After catching 4 ghosts, the most important seemed like he wanted to play and his toy was Erin. Erin froze when the ghost tried to fight her, she was in shock and she did nothing to stop him until Holtzmann came to the rescue. When they got to the firehouse, Abby and Patty left and Erin and Holtzmann stayed. Erin didn't have the chance to say thank you to Holtz so she thought that maybe it was a good idea to interrupt Holtzmann fro her work. When Erin went to the lab, Holtz was singing and dancing as always, Erin laughed and just stared at her for a few minutes, smiling like crazy. When the song finished, Holtzmann noticed Erin standing in there, just staring at her.

 _ **"Enjoyed my dancing and singing?"**_ **Holtzmann smirked.**

**Erin shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. _"I-I um...I'm sorry, I just thought that um-"_**

**Holtzmann chuckled. _"Come on in, hot stuff."_**

**Erin walked to Holtzmann and smiled a little. _"I just um...I wanted to say thank you for saving me back there. I don't know what happend to me."_**

**_"No need to thank me, I wanted to play the role of superhero."_ Holtzmann winked at her.**

**Erin blushed a little. _"I don't know how to thank you, really."_**

**Holtzmann took her googles off and thought for a second. _"Maybe giving me some salty parabolas."_**

**Erin laughed. _"Come on, there has to be something else."_**

**Holtzmann shook her head.** _**"What could be better than some delicious salty parabolas?"** _

**Erin thought for a moment and stared at Holtzmann, she smiled and walked closer to Holtzmann.** _**"I know what can be better than that."** _

**Holtzmann raised an eyebrown.** _**"What could that be?"**_

**Erin looked at Holtzmann eyes and then at her lips. Erin bit her lip and looked back at Holtzmann's eyes. _"This."_ Erin grabbed Holtzmann by the neck and pulled her close to her face so their lips could meet.**

**Holtzmann gasped but as soon as she figured what was happening, she grabbed Erin by the waist and kissed her back. It was not like she thought it was going to be, it was way better. Soft, sweet, gentle but with a bit of passion. It was all Holtzmann ever wanted, also Erin. After a few minutes, they pulled away and smiled at each other.**

**_"So...was that better than the salty parabolas?"_ Erin looked into Holtzmann's eyes and saw a beautiful glow.**

**Holtzmann but her lip and nodded. _"Way better."_ Holtzmann brought Erin close to her again and kissed her once again.**

That day, was the first time they kissed, after a few months of that, they became a couple and it was the best desicion they every made. Holtzmann was happy and she believed in love again, jsut like Erin did. Remembering those things made her happy but then the thought about her father being in New York made her body shiver but she had to be strong, she had to pretend all was ok. It was better that way. Past is in the past. We all have to live in the present.


	3. Not my fault but I'll take it as mine.

What is family? 'Family' is a single word, with many different meanings. People have many ways of defining a family and what being a part of a family means to them. Families differ in terms of economic, cultural, social, and many other facets, but what every family has in common is that the people who call it a family are making clear that those people are important in some way to the person calling them his family. Statistically, family is no longer a mother, a father and their biological children living together under one roof (and certainly not with Dad going off to work and Mom staying home). Although perception and acceptance often lag behind reality, there is evidence that a new definition of family — while far from universally accepted — is emerging. Family means a lot more than a relative by blood or marriage. It means the people who accept you no matter who you are, where there's no hatred or judgment. The love of a family should be unconditional, and everyone should try their best to provide all they can for the people in their family, emotionally and financially. Family are the people that everyone deserves to feel secure, and comfortable with, even if they aren't lucky enough to have that. Holtzmann always thought that about family, her grandfather and her mother were her family. But after that...she was alone. Was she? No.

Many people consider friends to be as close or even closer than extended (or immediate) family. People who have lost close family members may create a family unit of friends with similar interests and goals to become replacements or enhancements to a lacking family structure. This type of family unit, while untraditional, can be just as close, if not closer, than a traditional structure. Friends are chosen by an individual; at times, these people may be more special or important than the family a person was born with. In addition, some people who have supportive families also have an extensive network of friends who they consider to be a second family or as additions to their blood or legal relatives. For Holtz, Dr. Gorin was part of her family, she always believed in her, she never judge her, when Holtzmann came out to Dr. Gorin, all she did was smile at her and hug her, Jillian will never forget the words that left Dr. Gorin's mouth _'No matter what, know your value, nothing else matters, you are you and it's always going to be that way'._ Dr. Gorin was a big part of Holtzmann's life, she was thankful for her. When she met Abby, she thought that maybe Abby was going to think she was crazy and she was going to walk away but stead, she stayed and became part of Holtzmann's life. Then Erin, Patty and Kevin came to the story, Holtz couldn't be happier. Holtzmann didn't need more. She was happy, she had her own little family, it was all she ever wanted.

 _"Holtz!"_ Holtzmann looked at Kevin who was standing in front of her already.

 _"Hey buddy, what's up?"_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _"Oh just wanted to come say hi. Hi."_ Kevin smiled.

Holtzmann chuckled. _"Kev, if Erin or Abby or Patty sent you to take care of me, don't you worry about it, alright?"_

 _"Well, but I'm here if you need me, we are a team and you're like my little sister, actually big sister because you know more about everything than I do but...sisters and brothers are always there for each other so, I'm here for you."_ Kevin smiled.

Holtzmann looked surprised at Kevin and then smiled. _"That's...wow, never thought I would hear you say that but...you are right and you are like my brother."_ Holtzmann smiled and hugged him. _"Now, go answer those calls."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_ Kevin saluted and then went down to join the others.

Holtzmann laughed a little and kept focusing on her work, at the end of the day, she thought it was the only thing that could keep her away from her thoughts. She did not expect him to come back and look for her, it was not fair. Why did she want to talk to her? Why did he come back? He never loved her, he never cared, he was an asshole when he was with her, he treated her like shit, it was not fair at all.

 _"Holtzy?"_ Patty asked again, furrowing her eyebrows.

Holtzmann snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Patty. _"Swet Patty, what you doing up here?"_ Holtzmann smiled.

_"Yo, what happend to you? I've been here for like 10 minutes and you were deep in your thoughts. Everything alright?"_

Holtzmann smiled. _"Everything's fine, my precious."_

 _"Alright then."_ Patty sigh. _"Hey, Abs and Gilbert went to the market and I know they are going to be in there for a good time so, why don't we go see rings? We got the size and we can go look for it."_ Patty smirked.

 _"Sure thing, let's gooo!"_ Holtzmann smiled and took her googles off. Maybe that was going to keep her mind clean.

***************

 _"Hey Erin, is Holtz alright?"_ Abby looked at Erin.

 _"She is now, or at least that's what she told me."_ Erin sigh.

_"What really happend yesterday? Who was that man?"_

_"All I can tell you is that he was Jillian's father. I'm not sure if Holtz wants me to tell you what she told me."_

Abby nodded. _"I totally get that, I'm just glad that you are there for her."_ Abby smiled.

Erin smiled. _"I'll never leave her, I love her way too much to leave her, more in a moment like this."_

 _"You guys are seriously goals."_ Abby grabbed what was on the list.

Erin laughed. _"Don't be ridiculous."_

_"You guys really became a clumsy couple."_

Erin laughed again and shook her head. _"Well I mean...I think it's worth it."_

_"I can tell it is. You guys don't care about if someone sees you kissing or holding hands."_

_"Why should we? Couples do that."_

_"But they never thought that the ghostbusters were going to do that."_ Abby smirked and laughed.

_"Well yeah, I actually never thought I would do that. I mean, I wasn't into girls or at least that's what I thought...I kind of was."_

_"Kind of because you asked a girl out."_

_"Well it was to prove if I was into girls."_

_"So you're saying that you proved you were right when you kissed Holtzmann?"_

_"When I started liking Holtzmann, when I couldn't stop thinking about her, that's when I knew."_

_"Ah right."_ Abby noddedand grabbed some more things.

"Jillian is just..." Erin smiled. "She's different and I love that. She's just awesome and I just really love her."

"We have no doubt about that, Erin." Abby laughed.

_"Stop laughing about it, yes, I'm in love and I don't really care because I'm happy and she's all I want, I'm crazy for her."_

_"We all can tell that you are crazy for each other."_ Abby laughed and looked at Erin. _"Erin?"_ Erin stopped and looked at Abby. Abby sigh. _"I just want you to know that I'm very happy for you even if I make fun of you."_

Erin smiled. _"I know that and thank you."_

Abby smiled. _"Now, let's hurry up because I bet that your crazy engineer is crying for you."_

Erin laughed. _"Shut up!"_

***************

_"I'm telling you, it was the best desicion you've ever made, Holtzy."_

_"I just...I want Erin to love it, I want everything to be perfect, you know?"_ Holtzmann looked at her.

_"I know, Holtz. But I know that Erin would care less about that, she will be excited for you to propose."_

Holtzmann smiled and nodded. _"You are right."_

_"Do you know how you want to propose?"_

_"Not yet but I'll figure it out."_

_"Well in like 6 months is your anniversary so maybe you can plan something."_

_"Right but...I don't think I want to wait that long."_

_"Oh come on, girl! They will be 6 months, they will pass flying, you won't even notice."_ Patty nodded.

_"I just...well yeah. God I don't know. What if Erin regrets what she said and she says no?"_

_"I'm sure she won't. Baby, she loves you way to much to say no to you. You guys have been together for a long time now, I'm sure she will say yes."_

Holtzmann sigh. _"You are right. I'm just overreacting."_

_"Something you don't normally do, damn it."_

Holtzmann laughed. _"What can I say? I'm in love."_

Patty laughed. _"I didn't notice, Holtz."_ Patty looked at the ring once again and then heard the door.

_"Guys! We are home!"_

Patty closed the little box and hide it on her jacket. She looked around and smiled. _"Hey you girls!"_

 _"Heeey!"_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin left the bags in the table and smiled. _"Hey Patty. Hey babe."_ Erin hugged Holtzmann.

Holtzmann picked Erin up and smiled. _"Hey, my beautiful Erin."_

Erin laughed a little and pulled away, kissing Holtzmann's lips lightly. Erin smiled against Holtzmann's lips and giggled. _"Missed me?"_ Holtzmann put her down still holding her.

 _"Everytime you're not with me."_ Holtzmann winked at her and Erin blushed.

 _"Uuuggghhh come ooooon you guys! Holtz, that's an old pick up line, couldn't you pick a better one?"_ Abbby said while Patty was laughing her ass off.

 _"She loved it."_ Holtzmann said looking at Erin and smiling.

Patty rolled her eyes. _"I wouldn't have fallen for that."_

 _"I wouldn't have either."_ Abby shook her head.

 _"Well I did."_ Erin cupped Holtzmann's cheek with her hand and smiled.

Abby rolled ehr eyes. _"Clumsy couples, what did we do wrong?!"_ Abby said while walking to the downstairs and raising her hands to the air. _"See you tomorrow, lovebirds. Bye Patty!"_

Erin and Holtzmann laughed and looked at each other. _"Hey Holtz, I was thinking...maybe we should go out tonight, how about that?"_

 _"My darling, you know that's one of my favorite things to do but, Abby ordered me to finish the new ghost trap."_ Holtzmann pouted.

Erin sigh and played with Holtzmann's necklace. _"Alriiight, I'll wait for you home. Because you are planning on going back, right?"_

_"I'll try my best, I promise."_

Erin smiled and pecked her lips. _"Ok."_ Erin was about to walk away but Holtzmann pulled her again into her arms. She laughed. _"What?"_

Holtzmann smiled and kissed Erin. _"I love you."_ Holtzmann said against her lips. _"So much."_

Erin smiled and blushed. _"I love you more."_ Erin kissed ehr lips lightly. _"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"_

 _"Nah, don't worry about it, go rest, I'll be ok."_ Holtzmann smiled a little.

Erin nodded and smiled. _"Alright, I'll go home."_

 _"Good."_ Holtzmann kissed her cheek.

Erin smiled. _"I'll see you later."_

 _"You got it, baby."_ Holtzmann winked at her and smacked Erin's butt.

 _"Hey!"_ Erin turned around and looked at Holtzmann.

 _"Couldn't help it, it was like she was calling my name."_ Holtzmann winked at her again and bit her lip.

 _"Damn, you guys are so gross."_ Patty rolled her eyes and grabbed her things. _"Let's go, Erin. I'll drop you on your apartment."_

Erin laughed. _"Alright, see you later, babe."_ Erin followed Patty and waved Holtzmann goodbye.

Holtzmann sigh and smiled. She looked at Kevin. _"My man, would you help me to go look for some things on the trash before you go?"_

 _"Sure thing, boss!"_ Kevin smiled.

_"Let's go then, buddy!"_

****************

 _"Alright! this was the last thing, thank you Kevin."_ Holtzman tapped his shoulder.

 _"You're welcome."_ Kevin smiled. _"Anything else?"_

_"Mmm, I don't think so. You can be free now."_

Kevin grabbed his things. _"Do you want me to stay with you? I can wait for you if you want to."_

_"Nah, it's ok, Kev. I'll just go finish my work and then I'll head home."_

_"Alright, boss. See you tomorrow."_ Kevin smiled and waved goodbye. He went out and closed the door. He saw someone standing in there looking at the forehouse so he walked to him. _"Sir? Are you lost?"_

_"I'm looking for Holtzmann?"_

_"She's in there, actually. You can go in."_ Kevin nodded and opened the door for him. _"She will leave in a while so please be quick."_

 _"Thanks."_ He entered the firehouse and and walked up.

Kevin looked at him for a while but then shook his head. _"Probably a teacher or something."_ He closed the door and walked home.

Holtzmann turned the music up and danced at the sound of Smooth criminal by Michael Jackson, Holtz smiled and worked in her lastest project. Holtzmann heard something but thought it was probably Kevin. She shook her head and kept working. Holtzmann thought about what Patty told her earlier, what could she do for the proporsal? She wanted everything to be perfect, she wanted to see the exciment on Erin's face, she wanted to see her beautiful smile on her face, it was everything to Holtzmann when Erin smiled. Her smile light up her world, it's just amazing how a smile can make you feel a lot better or how it can just make you feel like you're whole. Holtzmann couldn't help but smile, it was just so amazing and she loved Erin so much. She never loved anyone like she loves Erin, never. She was surprised when she started feeling all of these things for Erin, she knew how of a casanova she could be, she knew that she couldn;t be in a relationship, not for her past, but with Erin everything changed. Holtzmann was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the doord of the lab opening until she heard then closing and a laugh. Holtzmann jumped and froze when she saw the men standing in front of her.

 _"Told you I was coming back."_ He smirked.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Holtzmann grabbed her knife from her table and hide it so he could not see it.

 _"You never deserved to live. I should ahve killed you when I got the chance, but I thought you were going to be good, you were going to change and not be like your mother but I was wrong, you were so like her and like your grandfather and last but not least, a fucking dyke. And you asked why I didn't want you? That's why, you're not worth it, you weren't, you aren't and you are never going to be. You think those girls love you? Of course they don't, they are with you because you are smart and you can help them but if not, they won't be your friends anymore and that Erin..."_ He laughed. _"She doesn't loves you, she's just playing with you just like all the girls that you thought you were dating."_

Holtzmann laughed and shook her head. _"Don't think that your words are going to hurt me, they won't. I'm stronger than you think."_

He laughed. _"But I know your weakness."_

Holtzmann's smile disappeared. _"I don't have one."_

 _"You sure about that?"_ He smirked and grabbed a picture of Erin that Holtzmann had in one of her work tables. _"So...if I go to Erin, you won;t care of I have a little fun with her?"_ He smirked.

"Leave Erin out of this."

"Well, then if you don't want me to hurt her...I'll hurt you."

Holtzmann swallowed hard and she felt tears in her eyes. "Hurt me...but don't you dare hurt Erin."

He smiled and walked to Holtzmann, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "I don't think I will anymore, I will have fun with you so." He laughed. "I will show you that men can be better than women." He kissed her neck.

Holtzmann closed her eyes and felt more tears rolling down her face. This can't be happening. Not now. Why? Why her? He pushed her to the floor and Holtzmann looked at him scared, he took off Holtzmann pants and started taking off his. He covered her mouth and Holtzmann started screaming. _No. No. Please no. This can't be happening. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. Please._ Holtzmann thought and cried even more, this couldn't be happening. And worse is that HER father was the one doing this but she had to protect Erin, she couldn't let him hurt her, she wouldn't be able to live with that guilt but...neither with this one. She was literally cheating on Erin, this couldn't be happening. _Fuck._

***************

Erin walked to the firehouse and clsoed the door behind her. She smiled at Kevin and went up the stairs, waiting to find Holtzmann in the kitchen or in the couch. She looked at Abby and Patty talking with serious faces. They heard Erin and looked at her.

_"Erin."_

_"Hey guys, everything alright?"_ She left her things in the couch and walked to them.

_"Did you...did you and Holtzmann fight last night?"_

Erin furrowed her eyebrows _. "What? Of course not, she didn't come home and Patty left with me last night."_

_"Well yeah, that's right."_

_"Where is Holtz?"_

_"When we came here, Holtzmann was laying in the ground hugging her legs and crying, we didn't know whaty exactly happend but...she just looked at us and just left."_

Erin looked at her phone and shook her head _. "Why would she-"_ Holtzmann walked to her lab and grabbed some things. Erin walked to her _. "Baby? You didn't go home last night. You ok?"_

Holtzmann didn't say anything and just cleaned the floor and her work bench. Abby looked at her _. "Holtz?"_

Erin touched her shoulder but Holtzmann took a step back _. "Holtz, what's wrong?"_

Holtzmann looked at the floor and sniffed. _"I don't think our relationship is working anymore."_

Erin felt a big punch on her chest _. "W-What? Babe...Holtzmann what are you talking about?"_

_"I-I...I don't want to be with y-you a-anymore."_

Erin felt tears in her eyes _. "Holtz, if it was for the marriage thing I'm very sorry, I-I didn't-"_

 _"Don't."_ Holtzmann walked to the stairs.

_"Jillian please...let's talk about this."_

Holtzmann sigh _. "I cheated on you. I'm sorry."_ Holtzmann walked down the stairs and left.

Erin felt tears rolling down her face and she looked at Patty and Abby who were staring back at her. _"S-She wouldn't do that...r-right?"_ Erin felt her legs shaking and fell down.

Abby ran to her side and hold her while Erin was breaking down. _"It's ok. I don't think she did that."_

_"S-She never lies to me...y-you know s-she's not good at h-hiding secrets. Please tell me it's not true, it can't be true. Jillian is not like that."_

_"Baby, I don't think she did."_ Patty sat beside her and caressed her hair.

Erin cried even more and hugged Abby.

***************

Holtzmann waited outside the door and looked around. She grow up in these streets, she played here, she proved all her inventions here, it was her yard. Holtzmann smiled a little and sigh. She heard the door open and looked behind her.

 _"Jillian! What are you doing here?"_ Dr. Gorin smiled.

Holtzmann felt tears in her eyes again and sobbed. _"I-I cheated on Erin."_

Dr. Gorin's smile dropped and she looked at Jillian with a serious face. _"What do you- What happend?"_

Jillian covered her face and Dr. Gorin held her. She pulled Holtz inside and closed the door. What really happens in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to add another chapter but if you guys could see all the freaking hw that I have, I'm in high school but I have this extra class that is like a profession, I'm studying programming, on June of next year, I'll have like a certification of Microsoft that will mean that I'll me an engineer of programming, so that's kind of exciting but fuck, it is difficult, I feel like if I was on college and it's fucking hell, plus calculus it's killing me. I know you don;t really care so, I'm sorry and maybe by tomorrow I'll have the final chapter. Hope you like it. Feel free to comment and I love kudos(:


	4. Don't leave me, just hold me.

Erin laid on the bed staring at the ceiling again, she was tired of crying, she was tired of being sad, she was tired of being depress but how could she stop? The love of her life left and it's been 3 days since she last saw her, she said she cheated on her but...Holtzmann wasn't like that. Erin knew that Holtzmann used to hook up with girls but she changed when Erin came into her life, and Erin was aware of that. Even Abby was aware of that, after knowing Holtzmann for many years, she knew how Holtzmann could be with women but she noticed how Erin changed her. Erin knew that Holtzmann was hiding something, but what? Of course she didn't cheat on her...did she? No. Holtzmann was not like that. She changed. And not just Holtzmann changed.

Erin didn't believe in love and thought it was stupid, she thought that it was better if she just focused on work and forgot about love, her work was more important than love. Of course she hook up with a few guys, well...just 2, never with women even tho she knew she was into women. But Holtzmann? She changed all, she was the first woman she ever dated and it was the best, it was better than men, it was better than anyone, Holtzmann was perfect for her, she was way too perfect and real for her. Erin thought that maybe she was going to mess up but she didn't...weird. 2 years, almost 3 years with an amazing woman, with the love of her life, with this mad engineer but...something ruined all. Something she didn't believe. Holtzmann didn't cheat on her. She didn't.

 _"Erin?"_ Abby opened the door.

_"Leave."_

_"I'm not leaving."_

_"I said leave!"_ Erin yelled and looked at Abby, throwing a pillow to her.

 _"Oh that's going to hurt me really bad."_ Abby shook her head and walked to Erin.

_"Why don't you just leave?"_

_"Cause I'm not leaving you just like you decided to not leave me twice."_

Erin stared at Abby got a few moments and felt tears in her eyes again. _"I-I...I don't get it...Jillian...s-she s-said-"_

_"She loves you, Erin."_

_"Then why would she say that?! Why would she just leave and leave me like this?! It's been 3 fucking days, Abby! 3 and I don't even have a call from her! I know nothing about her!"_ Erin sobbed and covered her face.

Abby sat beside her and held her. _"We know Holtz, Erin, I know Holtzmann loves you very much."_

_"I just really don't understand what happend, everything was ok, everything was perfect and out of nowhere she acts this way and then she just disappears. I'm worried about her and I don't fucking know where she is."_

_"Did you try to call Dr. Gorin?"_

_"I tried but she's not answering. I also tried to call Holtz."_

Abby sigh. _"I'm sure she's got a good reason to be like this."_

Erin hugged her legs and sigh. _"Do you think it was because I told her I wanted to marry her?"_ Erin looked at Abby with tears in her eyes.

 _"It wasn't for that, baby."_ Patty said leanin against the wall and looking at her two friends.

_"Do you know something about Jillian?"_

_"I don't but...I do know something."_ Patty walked to the nightstand beside Erin and opened the first drawer. She grabbed a little box and gave it to Erin.

Erin grabbed the little box and opened it. She gasped and looked at Patty. _"W-What? H-How-"_

_"Remember the day I wanted to give you my ring? I did it because I wanted to know your size for Holtz, she asked me to help her and she was so nervous, she was freaking out when we bought the ring and you know she doesn't freak out. She loves you, Erin, we bought the ring the day you guys went to the market, she was so excited and so nervous, she wants to marry you, baby. I don't know what happend to Holtz, but all I know is that she loves you, and if she recovers, I know she will kill me for showing you this, but I think you needed to see this."_

Erin covered her mouth and cried even more. _"But then what happend to her? Why would she lie to me?"_

_"Maybe she talked to someone and she just felt down."_

_"Let's go ask Kevin. He stayed with Holtz for a while after we left."_ Abby said looking at them. They both nodded .

***************

 _"Kev, you stayed with Holtz the last night she stayed here, right?"_ Abby asked Kevin.

Leaving thought for a moment and then nodded. _"Yeah, 3 days ago. We were looking for treasures on the trash just like she calls them."_ Kevin smiled.

_"And after that? What happend?"_

_"Um well I wanted to stay a little more but she said it was fine and that she was staying for a little while and then leave."_

_"And when you left, did you see someone?"_ Patty asked.

_"There was a man, he asked for Holtz and I let him come in."_

Erin stared at Kevin for a little while. _"Kevin...how was the man that you saw?"_

 _"Um...tall, blonde, blue eyes..."_ Kevin stopped. _"Oh no..."_

Abby and Patty stared at each other and then at Kevin and Erin. _"What?!"_

Kevin looked at Erin. _"Erin...I'm-"_

 _"You let him in, Kevin! How could you?!"_ Erin cried and left as fast as she could leaving the two ghostbusters staring at the door.

Abby looked at Kevin. _"What is she talking about?"_

 _"It was Holtzmann's father...and I let him in."_ Kevin stared at the floor.

_"What?"_

Someone knocked at the door and Patty opened the door. _"How can I help you?"_

 _"I'm looking for Jillian."_ He smiled.

Kevin looked at the door and stood up. He walked as fast as he could and grabbed the man, he throw him against the floor. _"What you did to her?!"_

He laughed. _"What?"_

Kevin punched him in the face. Patty covered her mouth. _"Kevin!"_

 _"You hurt Holtzmann! Why?!"_ Kevin kept yelling at him, he was angry something no one ever saw.

_"She deserved it."_

Kevin punched him in the face again. _"You hurt my sister and now I'm hurting you!"_

 _"Kevin stop it!"_ Abby grabbed Kevin by the arm and pulled him up.

Holtzmann's at her stood up and cleaned his lip. _"She deserved it and she deserves more than that."_

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"What I had to do a long time ago. Show her that man can be better."_

Kevin punched him in the face again and he fell to the floor. _"Kevin stop, you're going to kill him!"_ Abby grabbed him by the arm again.

_"He hurt Holtzmann, I'm going to hurt him."_

Abby never saw Kevin this mad, maybe Kevin was kind of stupid and dumb but damn, when he cared about someone, he REALLY cared. Abby knew how much Kevin loved Holtzmann, after all Holtzmann was always letting him help him, they played together like little kids and they looked for 'treasures' together for hours, she knew that Kevin had fun with Holtzmann and Kevin always referred Holtzmann as his little sister even tho Holtzmann seemed to be the older of both of them, that was kind of obvious. Abby took a step back and looked at Kevin.

_"Hurt him. He deserves it."_

Kevin pinned him against the wall and punched him one more time. Patty grabbed her phone. _"Keep going, baby. I'm calling the cops and you, asshole, will fucking die in jail for what you did to Holtzy. You should have stayed away. You hurt Holtzy, we hurt you."_  

***************

Erin waited impatient for someone to open the door. She looked around and saw a beautiful neighbor. Erin smiled a little and then looked in front of her waiting for the door to open. Dr. Gorin opened the door and looked at Erin standing in there.

_"Erin."_

_"Hello...I'm sorry, I just um-"_

_"You are here to talk about Jillian."_

Erin looked at her and nodded. Dr. Gorin stepped aside to let Erin in into her house. Erin walked to the living room and sat in front of Dr. Gorin. _"I um...I haven't know anything about Holtz and I'm really worried."_

Dr. Gorin nodded. _"Water? Coffee?"_

_"No thank you."_

_"I'm sorry for telling you this, sweetie but it seems like you really need a coffee."_ Dr. Gorin giggled.

Erin smiled a little for the first time in this 3 days and nodded. _"I'll accept a coffee."_

Dr. Gorin smiled and lead her to the kitchen. Erin sat on the chair and rested her arms in the courned. She looked at her and waited for her to finish. Dr. Gorin walked to her with a cup of coffee and sat in front of her pulling a chair so she could sit. _"I was actually waiting for you to come. Jillian came here."_

Erin's face light up a little. _"Is she here?"_

Dr. Gorin shook her head. _"No...she went to the market."_

Erin looked at her cup of coffee. _"Oh, alright."_

_"That gives us time to explain you some things that I'm sure Jillian hasn't told you, not because she doesn't trust you but because she's scared."_

Erin looked at Dr. Gorin. _"I'm listening."_

Dr. Gorin sigh. _"I know I'm not the right person to tell you this but you have to know this." She cleared her throat. "When I found Jillian in the streets, I felt something in my heart that was telling me to bring her home, I've had seen her before at school, she was smart but then she stopped going to school and I found her. I offered her to stay in my house, after that, I felt it was right for her to stay with me. She lived with me for like 8-9 years and I enjoyed all those years a lot, I never got married and never had a daughter...Jillian was and is my daughter. She told me everything that happend in her life. She told me she wanted to be a engineer in physics, she believed she could create new things that no one ever created, she sure did, for years and I helped her."_ Dr. Gorin laughed a little and so did Erin. _"Jillian was so smart and so kind, I saw her laughing, crying, suffering, happy, I knew everything about her. I was so proud of her, it hurt when she left but, I had to let her go, of course I was still communicating with her, I didn't want her to forget about me."_ She sigh. _"When her father went back to her life...she suffered a lot, he used to lock her in her room for hours without food or even water, Jillian really suffered with him and Jillian didn't have anyone. This happend for many years until he decided to kick her out. Jillian really suffered a lot."_

Erin sigh and looked at her. _"Why are you telling me all of this?"_

Dr. Gorin looked at her. _"Because I know that her father is in town and I know he did something to her. I'm not sure what because she doesn't want to talk about it but I know something is wrong and I know it has to be with him."_

Erin nodded. _"I-I...Jillian kind of told me some things about her past...and I really want to make her happy. I don't want her to suffer anymore."_

_"You don't believe that she cheated on you?"_

Erin shook her head. _"I don't. I know that she used to hook up with a lot of girls but I know she wouldn't do it now. I believe she loves me and I hope I'm not wrong."_

Dr. Gorin shook her head. _"I know she does, she really does, Erin."_

Erin smiled a little. Erin looked at her hands. _"I really want to marry her and I want you to help me to talk to her. I really need to talk to her, I want to help her and know what happend so I can do something."_

Dr. Gorin was about to say something when she heard the door. She looked at Erin. _"Go up the stairs!"_ She yelled/whispered to Erin. Erin did as she said and waited in the stairs. _"Jillian?"_

 _"Yeah, I got everything you asked."_ Holtzmann walked tot he ktichen and left all the bags on the counter. She looked at the cup of coffee. _"You had a guest?"_

 _"Oh I did but she already left."_ Dr. Gorin smiled and grabbed the cup.

Holtzmann nodded and sat on the chair. She looked at her phone. _"They've been calling all day again."_

_"Jillian, I think it's time you talk to them."_

_"Probably...but not to Erin."_

Erin felt a punch in her chest and covered her mouth. _"Why not, Jillian?"_ Dr. Gorin asked.

_"Like I said, I cheated on her."_

_"I don't believe that."_ Dr. Gorin shook her head.

Holtzmann looked at her. _"Well, do it."_

_"Tell me what really happend, please."_

Holtzmann felt tears in her eyes. _"H-He raped me."_

Erin felt her heart stop and gasped. _"What?"_ Dr. Gorin asked surprised. _"Who?"_

Holtzmann sniffed. _"My father."_ Holtzmann felt tears in her eyes and let them fall. She sigh. _"3 days ago, Patty, Abby and Erin left, I-I stayed because I needed to finish something and Kevin stayed with me but then I told him to leave and I heard my father in front of me and we were arguing and...h-he wanted to hurt Erin. I couldn't let him do that. Erin is my entire life and I-I wouldn't forgive myself if something happend to her."_

 _"Jillian."_ Dr. Gorin sigh and took her hand. _"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell her? She's your girlfriend."_

 _"I don't think she's now. I told her that I cheated on her."_ Holtzmann wiped her tears off and sigh.

_"But you didn't."_

_"I did."_

_"Jillian, he raped you, he forced you. You didn't agree to this."_

Holtzmann covered her face. _"But now I lost her, I-I lost her and I feel so bad for that because it's not fair for her. I love her, I love her so very much that it hurts."_ Holtzmann sniffed. _"And I wanted to ask her to marry me."_

"What?"

Holtzmann nodded. _"I wanted to marry her, I bought the ring."_ Holtzmann shook her head. _"The ring is on her appartment."_ Holtzmann cleaned her face and sigh. _"I need to go pick up my things. I bet she's on the firehouse right now so I need to go for my things."_ Holtzmann stood up.

 _"Jillian, wait."_ Dr. Gorin stood up but Holtzmann already left. She looked at her right and saw Erin walking to the kitchen, hugging herself and tears rolling down her face.

 _"That asshole raped her..."_ Erin looked at Dr. Gorin and shook her head. _"I'm going to kill him."_

_"Erin, don't. I'm going to the police to report him."_

Erin sigh and nodded. _"Alright, I um...I'll go talk to Abby and Patty so they can report him too."_

Dr. Gorin nodded. Erin was about to leave but Dr. Gorin grabbed her by the arm. _"Wait...did you know she wnated to propose to you?"_

Erin nodded. _"Patty told me this morning, I-I need to go fix this."_

_"Don't do something you'll regret."_

Erin nodded. _"Thank you, Dr. Gorin."_

 _"Call me Rebecca please."_ She smiled and hugged her. _"Go for her."_

Erin smiled a little and left.

***************

Erin closed the door and looked at Abby and Patty talking with Kevin. _"Guys?"_

Kevin looked at Erin. _"Erin-"_

_"I know, I'm sorry for how I reacted."_

_"We need to tell you something, Erin."_ Abby looked at Erin.

Erin looked at her. _"Is it about Jillian? Is she here?"_

Abby shook her head. _"No, but we know something."_

 _"The asshole of her father raped her."_ Patty said with anger on her voice.

Erin nodded. _"I know that, I talked to Dr. Gorin."_

 _"Also..."_ Patty looked behind her. _"We have him here."_

 _"What?"_ Erin looked at Patty.

_"We were not letting him go and the cops said they were coming but it's been like an hour since then."_

Erin looked at them. _"Where is he?"_

 _"He's upstairs."_ Kevin said.

Erin walked up the stairs as fast as she could and found him laying on the ground, bleeding and handcuffed. He looked at him. _"Erin, what a nice surprise."_ He smiled.

Erin walked to him and punched him on the face. _"You're going to hell, you will fucking die in jail and you will regret this, I'll make sure of that. You fucking raped your daughter, YOUR DAUGHTER! I know you never wanted her as your daughter, I know you never loved her, but she is your daughter and you should be proud of her, because she's an amazing engineer and she's better person than you, I can assure you that. You fucking hurt her and now, you will pay for that. I hope you die in jail."_ Erin punched him one more time and walked to Patty and Abby who were standing in there just staring surprised at Erin. _"I'm going to look for Holtz, Rebecca said that she was going to the police, he's going to pay for this."_

Abby nodded. _"Good luck."_

 _"Thank you."_ Erin smiled a little and left.

Love: a four-letter-word that gets tossed around in conversations pretty carelessly to describe just about anything. _I love your shoes. I love this restaurant. This dog totally loves me._ But what about when it comes to relationships? What does it really mean to love someone? Love means accepting another person in the strongest way possible. It means supporting them in anything and everything, even when you may not agree on the situation.Love means not looking for something _better_ or _seeing what's out there_. It means committing to that person because you know they complete you in every way. It doesn't mean being a replica of another person, but rather being like a puzzle piece that fits perfectly with the other. Your traits complement each other to create better versions of you both. Love means waking up early and whipping up pancakes in the morning just to show you care. It means going out of your way to make them smile and, without even thinking about it, dropping everything for them in those times when smiles aren't appropriate.

Love means screaming at the top of your lungs sometimes. It means caring so damn much about that other person that you can't help but become furious when your relationship is called into question. It means fighting to get it back. Love means smiling for no reason at all, and giggling from the tickle of butterflies flying around in your stomach. Love means not needing constant contact, in person or via text, to feel secure. It means trusting them in every way possible and earning their reciprocal trust in you. Love means loving yourself, too. It means always being your organic self and never shifting to fit another person's standard. It means sleeping tight at night knowing that someone else knows just as well as you do how perfect you are in all your imperfections. Love means gazing into their eyes for hours that feel like minutes. It means breathing coolly when you're all wrapped up in their arms and becoming one with their heartbeat when your head is pressed up to their chest. Love means giving in to an awesome power that brings two people together in the craziest ways. It means waiting, sometimes for a long time, for the stars to align. It means persevering through horrible dates and dull chats in line at the coffee house until you get your turn with it. It means surrendering control to a greater force and staying along for the ride. That's what love meant for Erin now. Love for Erin meant something now. Jillian Holtzmann was the love of her life and she was not letting her go. Not in a million years so yes, she was fighting for their love and she was going to be there for Holtz no matter what, she needed her now and Erin was not leaving her alone.

***************

Holtzmann sigh and grabbed her head for the third time. _"Where the fuck did I leave the fucking box?"_ Holtzmann looked on the drawers. 

 _"Holtz?"_ Holtzmann froze and looked at the door. _"Holtz you home?"_

 _"Shit."_ Holtzmann closed the drawer.

Erin walked to the room and saw Holtzmann standing in there. _"Jillian..."_

_"I have to go, I just came for my things."_

_"No."_ Erin closed the door. _"You are not leaving, Jillian."_

_"I am."_

_"I said you're not, we are talking. You can't just leave me for 3 days. We need to talk."_

_"I already told you, I cheated on you, what else do you want me to say?"_

_"I know you didn't."_

_"How you so sure about that?"_

_"Because I was in Rebecca's house when you were talking with her. I was her guest but she told me to hide."_

Holtzmann froze and swallowed hard. _"Erin."_

_"How do you think I will leave for that? Jillian, it was not your fault."_

_"H-He touched me, h-he...I-I couldn't...I just-"_ Holtzmann covered her face and cried. _"I'm so sorry."_

Erin walked to her and hold her. _"It's ok, let it out."_ Erin kissed her forehead. _"He's not hurting you anymore, he's dying on hell, did you hear me? Everything is alright."_

_"I won't forgive myself if he hurts you."_

_"He won't, he left. It's just you and me now, baby."_ Erin sat with Holtzmann on the bed and held her for a while until Holtzmann looked at her.

 _"I'm so sorry."_ Holtzmann whispered.

_"We'll get through this together, alright? I won't leave you, Holtz. Neither will Patty or Abby or Kevin. We are here for you."_

_"You're really not leaving me?"_ Holtzmann looked at her with puffy eyes.

Erin felt tears in her eyes and shook her head. _"I'm not...not in a million years. You are stuck with me. Jillian I love you more than words can explain it, you mean the world to me and I just can't live without you, you are the best thing that has ever happend to me and...I really don't want to imagine my life without you, Holtz. "_

Holtzmann smiled and chuckled. _"So are you, I'm afraid to tell you."_

Erin chuckled and caressed her cheek. _"We'll get through this, baby, I promise everything is going to be alright. We'll work on this together."_

Holtzmann smiled and kissed her lips lightly. Erin kissed her back slowly and sigh. It's been 3 days without kissing her crazy engineer and damn it, she missed this so much. Holtzmann wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer, she needed Erin closer to her. Holtzmann pulled away and rested her forehead against Erin's.

 _"I love you."_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _"I love you more."_ Erin smiled. Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"What were you looking for?"_

Holtzmann sigh. _"I lost a little box that I needed and-"_

 _"You talking about this one?"_ Erin pulled the little box out of her pocket and Holtzmann froze.

_"W-Where did you find it?"_

_"You need to find more places to hide things, nighstands are not good places to hide things."_ Erin chuckled.

_"Erin, I-I...shit. I didn't want you to see this, it was a surprise but then this happend and I just...fuck."_

Erin shook her head. _"Babe, it's alright, it's not your fault and I still love you, you know?"_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann sigh and smiled a little. _"I was jsut hoping to propose in a better way and without you finding out that I wanted to propose to you."_

_"You still want to do it?"_

Holtzmann nodded. _"If we're being honest, yes. I still want to marry you."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann and handed her the box. _"Do it."_

Holtzmann looked at her. _"What?"_

 _"Do it. It doesn't have to be perfect."_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann looked at her and smiled. She grabbed the box and cleared her throat. _"Well...you know I'm not good with words but..."_ Holtzmann looked at her. _"Erin I love you and...what happend it will be really hard to forget but I know I'll get through it because you'll be there, you will be by my side and...I'm just so lucky to have you in my life, I love you so much, Erin and I seriously look forward to live in a house with lots of kids and cats and dogs."_ They both laughed. _"I look forward to die by your side, I just want to spend my whole life with you so..."_ Holtzmann knelt in front of Erin and cleared her throat. _"Erin Gilbert, would you accept to be my wife and get stuck with me for many many years?"_

Erin laughed and nodded. _"Yes, I would love to."_ Holtzmann put the ring on her finger and Erin hugged her, they fell to the floor and laughed. Erin kissed Holtzmann and smiled. _"I love you so much, Holtz."_

 _"I love you much more, baby."_ Holtzmann smiled and kissed Erin once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story(:! Also, congrats to the gorgeous Kate McKinnon, knew this was her year<3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still writing the third part and fourth part, there's just going to be 4 parts. I hope you enjoy this story(: Please comment!


End file.
